Late
by QuinSeparable
Summary: She's afraid that this will end before it even starts. She wants to make this work, but her secret life keeps getting in the way. [Yumantha][One-shot][Evolution]


**A\N**: This was done as a result of a drabble-prompt on Tumblr. Sammun (The PalletShipping Ninja) encouraged me to post this up here since the two of us are on a crusade to bring the Yumantha ship out into the open. So..here it is!

* * *

She'd missed their date. Again.

Sam was going to be beyond pissed and of course Yumi herself was angry. XANA attacks kept ruining everything between them. She'd quickly waved goodbye to the group, using her curfew as an excuse to run out on them as quickly as she could. They hadn't known about her and Sam save for Odd who had remarkably been able to keep his big mouth shut. Granted he was barely speaking to Yumi as it was; it was a jealousy that Yumi had hoped wouldn't put a permanent wedge in-between them. For now, she wasn't concerned about Odd. It was Sam she was concerned about.

Twenty minutes late and she wasn't even dressed nicely. Well, her normal clothes would have to do. Fortunately for Yumi she could run fast and found herself just down the road from the restaurant in no time. Using the night as a cover, she peeked around until she saw Sam standing in front of the building, pacing. The girl kept glancing down at her watch, then around, presumably looking for Yumi.

Yumi bit back a smile as she watched the agitated girl move back and forth. Samantha had dressed up nicely for her; for their date. Nothing extremely fancy but it was definitely…nice. She looked really cute. Yumi was definitely pleased in that moment until she realized that Sam would be far from pleased when she saw her. _Well here goes nothing…_

Trying to even her breathing out she cautiously but quickly made her way over toward the girl, looking apologetic. "Sam, I'm so sorry! I -"

"Save it!" Sam turned to look at the girl, folding her arms across her chest. Yes, she was definitely mad. Yumi wondered if she would be able to get a sentence in as the girl berated her. "Listen this was _your_ idea from the start. If you didn't want to go out with me then you can just tell me. I'll be fine if you just said something instead of beating around the bush. I really hate being stood up like this."

"I…just lost track of the time," Yumi was apologetic and she knew that it was written all over her face. "I'm so sorry! I'm not trying to stand you up, I _promise!_"

Yumi heard the girl huff. Sam wasn't buying that excuse and Yumi knew it. "Then why do you keep doing this? One time I can understand but this is the third time we've attempted this date because _you keep flaking out on me._"

"I know," Yumi sighed glancing down at her feet. "And I have no real excuse. But I promise it's not because I don't want to be here with you."

"Well you sure as hell have a funny way of showing it Yumi," Sam snapped back at her. "Because to me it seems that the opposite is true!"

"I promise it's not," Yumi could only repeat her words to the girl, wishing more than anything she could tell Sam why she was always late. But just being friends with Yumi was dangerous enough; if XANA found out that she had a girlfriend – or whatever her relationship to Sam was – he would use that to his advantage. Yumi didn't like to think about it, but Sam's life was in so much danger around her.

Sam shook her head. "You keep saying that, but I'm finding it harder and harder to believe you."

Sam was right, all Yumi was doing was talking. There was no action behind her words; nothing that could prove her words to Sam. She had to do something. Yumi reached for the girl's hands but Sam immediately withdrew from her touch. The black-haired girl couldn't blame her for being angry. Without knowing the reason as to why, Yumi herself would have been as well. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing," Sam snapped. "Is this something common in your group? Because you're doing the exact same thing to me that Odd did. Why do you think it was easy to make the decision to leave that relationship? I thought at least _you'd_ be more responsible. Odd doing this sort of thing to me I can understand but not you."

That barb hurt. Samantha didn't even wait for a response. Instead she turned on her heels and began to walk away. Yumi's heart lurched. No, it couldn't end like this; especially when it had barely gotten started. Yumi needed to see where their relationship was going, but all she'd managed to do was piss the girl off. Before she realized what she was doing, Yumi caught Sam's elbow in her hand. The blonde turned, her eyes flashing in anger, but they were masking the hurt. Yumi realized in that moment that she hadn't just pissed her off, she'd hurt her.

Making a conscious decision, Yumi pulled the girl in tight to her, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl. She didn't care how Sam would react in that moment; she needed to know that Yumi meant what she said. And…well Yumi needed to feel her against her in that moment too. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. She could never tell Sam just how much she was. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please don't leave me. Not before we had a chance to try this out. Please give me a chance."

To her surprise, Sam didn't pull away. Instead she sighed against Yumi and leaned her head against the taller girl. Yumi closed her eyes, smiling slightly at the feeling. "Alright," Sam's voice was muffled by Yumi's body. A moment later she glanced up to look into Yumi's eyes. "I'll give you another chance. But I can only do so much. I won't let you or anyone else hurt me."

Yumi said nothing in response. Instead, she leaned down. Yumi's lips met Sam's own. She'd never kissed another girl before - hell she'd barely kissed anyone before, but the sensation of Sam's lips on her own was a feeling she enjoyed immensely. Sam's lips were soft and warm on her own. The kiss sent shivers down Yumi's spine and the girl wanted more, but didn't take it. She was content in that moment.

She hadn't wanted to pull away but a few moments later Yumi did, wondering what Sam's reaction to that would be. Glancing down, she saw that Sam's face was red and Yumi could feel the heat in her own face. But there was a smile there too. "Perhaps that can make up for some of my mistake?"

Sam cleared her throat and looked away from Yumi, much to Yumi's disappointment. What Yumi didn't see in that moment was Sam hiding a pleased smile, but Yumi could certainly hear that in her voice. "It's a start."


End file.
